С Днем Рожденья!
by appolik
Summary: У Роуг день рождения. Сколько сюрпризов ее ожидает в этот день? Rogue has a birthday. How many surprises await her on that day? Rated T just to be safe.


Disclaimer: Do not own and never will. All of the characters belong to Marvel.

_**С Днем Рождения!**_

_Аффтар: appolik aka Scarlet_Bitch  
_

Роуг сидела в комнате и смотрела в окно; на уме была лишь одна мысль: день рождения – это один из самых худших праздников, которые невозможно было избежать в году.

Ты просыпаешься, и осознаешь, что еще один год твоей жизни бесследно утек, так и не прибавив ни капли счастья, ни здоровья, ни удачи. Потом, ты встаешь, идешь умываться, и ловишь себя на мысли о том, сколько же людей вспомнят, что у тебя сегодня день рожденья. Затем, весь день тебя бесит мысль о том, что нормальных людей (или даже мутантов) в день их рожденья окружает семья, друзья и близкие, забрасывая подарками и осыпая любовью. И, под конец дня, ты сидишь у окна, вспоминая обычные и безразличные взгляды, которые ты получил в свой адрес за день. Чем она, Роуг, собственно, и занималась.

Супер.

В дверь раздался стук, за ним последовал грубый голос:

- Эй, Полосатик, вылазь давай, а то затухнешь.

Роуг закатила глаза. С этим спорить было невозможно, ибо все споры с Логаном заканчивались одним: Логан побеждал. Не теряя времени (и не растягивая терпения Вулверина), девушка встала и вышла из комнаты.

Никого.

«Это что за шутки?», пронеслось у нее в голове. Желая отыскать Логана и высказать ему, насколько ей нравится, когда ее тревожат без внятной причины, Роуг спустилась в холл…

… и не сдержала вздох удивления: все обитатели Института собрались в кучу, посреди Профессор, и Вулверин немного в сторонке (с самодовольной ухмылкой). Как только глаза девушки из состояния блюдечек вернулись в нормальное состояние, все хором проорали: «С днем рождения, Роуг!» и Бобби, Алекс и Джейми стали стрелять хлопушками.

Еще немного не в себе, Роуг спустилась. Первой подошла Китти, с чем-то твердым, завернутым.

- Я знаю, что тебе такое нравится, не протестуй. Я видела у тебя и карточки, и небольшие журналы.

Роуг подняла бровь и аккуратно сняла обертку. В ее руках была яркая, иллюстрированная энциклопедия об искусстве различных народов Древней Эпохи. Китти была права, Роуг ценила искусство, ей нравились такие вещи, а в ее тумбочке лежала небольшая коллекция карточек с теми или иными призведениями искусства, от Античности до Эпохи Ренессанса.

- Спасибо… - только и сумела она выдавить.

Китти улыбнулась, и отошла, освободив место для Джин и Скотта.

Джин вручила ей завернутую коробку, поздравив с днем рожденья еще раз, а Скотт, немного нервничая, сказал:

- Сможешь сейчас примерить?

Роуг удивилась и распаковала презент: внутри оказалась тонкая вязаная кофта, черного цвета; на ней был рисунок, в виде трех больших белых паутин, полностью занимавших все место, спереди и сзади; впереди, центральная паутина была обшита темно-зеленым бисером, блестевшим на свету.

Роуг тут же натянула кофту и поразилась: вещь подходила ей безупречно.

- Здорово… - девушка и вправду была поражена.

- Благодари Скотта, если б не он, я бы тебе взяла на размер меньше…

- Откуда ты знаешь мой размер? – Роуг и вправду было интересно, откуда у Скотта такая информация.

- Эээ… скажем, у меня хороший глазомер, особенно на жен…

Надо отдать ему должное, он сам вовремя остановился. Только секундой позже, Курт, будучи хорошим другом, коим он являлся Скотту, закрыл ему рот и телепортанул на кухню. Роуг была немного щокирована таким откровением, но тут же принялась планировать месть. Джин же отправила едкий взгляд в сторону кухни; через пару секунд оотуда послышалось Скоттовское «Ай!», а затем небольшой грохот.

Роуг слегка ухмыльнулась, и Джин кивнула ей, мол, я сама ему все выскажу.

«Чтож, пускай так и будет, он же твой парень, в конце-то концов», подумала Роуг, но вслух ничего не сказала, лишь кивнула в ответ.

Тут перед ней появился Курт, с пакетиком.

- С днем рождения, сестренка. Носи на здорвье.

Роуг заглянула в пакет и мысленно была готова расцеловать брата: там лежали вязаная шапка, шарф и варежки, все темно-фиолетового цвета. Только на прошлой неделе, кто-то стащил ее шапку и шарф, в результате чего девушка заработала сопли на два дня. Сказать, что она была зла и расстроена было мало: она была готова оторвать голову любому, кто оказался бы не в том месте, не в то время.

Девушка просто сказала «спасибо»; однако Курт знал, что она более, чем рада. Поэтому, воспользовавшись выдавшимся моментом хорошего настроения сестры, он просто обнял ее, зная, что она не оттолкнет его, как обычно это делает. Нет, у нее было слишком хорошее для этого настроение.

Остальные ограничились изящными открытками, хотя Джейми, будучи юным джентельменом, подарил ей маленькую статуэточку: котенок, держащий букет.

Роуг не стала говорить, что ее тошнит от такого гламура, и что она ненавидит кошек; она просто улыбнулась, и поблагодарила Малтипла. Тот был рад тому, что ему удалось порадовать девушку, хоть он и не имел представления, что статуэтка уйдет на самую дальнюю полку шкафа, с глаз долой, чтобы никогда больше не появляться не глазах Роуг.

Как только все собрались пить чай, в дверь раздался звонок.

Удивленная, Роуг открыла дверь. На пороге стояла, ухмыляясь, не кто иная, как Ванда Максимофф.

- Ванда? Ты-то что здесь делаешь?

- А что, мне пропускать денюху самого близкого мне человека?

Это была правда: хоть они и не так много общались, они были подругами. Черт, Роуг была единственным человеком, с которым Ванда могла общаться, не беспокоясь о сохранности ее секретов. То же самое было и со стороны самой Роуг. Не говоря о том, что у них было много общих интересов.

Алая Ведьма протянула небольшую коробочку. Роуг открыла и ее глаза заблестели: внутри лежал ошейник, с которого свисал внушительный, но не сильно большой, крест, из чистого серебра, украшенный орнаментом; в центре был вставлен изумруд.

- Ого, тебе наверное это ушло в копейку… - сказала Роуг, прежде чем успела остановить себя.

- Да, не беспокойся: во-первых, не мне в копейку, а Магнето; во-вторых, я все свалю на Пьетро – этот придурок привык деньгами кидаться, так что ему не впервой получать звиздюлей за лишние растраты.

Девченки улыбнулись коварными ухмылками и зашли внутрь.

Никто не был против присутствия Ванды, только рады тому, что она была настроена дружелюбно, а следовательно, им не придется потом убаюкивать синяки.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как раздался еще один звонок. Роуг закатила глаза и пошла открывать дверь.

Первое, что она увидела, был огромный, трехэтажный торт. Второе – Братство Мутантов в почти полном составе: Мистик не было (и слава богу), а Ванда стояла за синой именниницы, сложив руки на груди.

- Рооооооуги! С днем рождения! – сказал Пьетро, - не думала ли ты, что мы забудем о тебе?

- Вообще-то…

- Да ладно тебе, - протянул Ленс, - ты когда-то была одной из нас. Хотя бы не поздравить тебя было просто грубо.

- Ванда, могла бы предупредить… - пробормотала девушка-гот.

- Я сама не знала, меня дома целый день небыло.

«Что, впрочем, неудивительно», подумала Роуг.

Еще несколько минут Братство заходило в особняк: сначала протаскивали торт; потом Вулверин взял со всех клятву, что они не осмелятся предпринимать «ничего подозрительного»; затем Тодд вылетел из двери, сияя синим светом, дабы, по словам Ванды, в следующий раз он одумался, прежде чем липнуть к ней, и понял где будет сидеть он, и где будет сидеть она; затем Скотт и Ленс устроили небольшую «битву тестостерона», пока Роуг это не надоело, и она не сказала им прекратить сжимать кулаки, бычиться и пялиться друг на друга; никто не знал, сколько они бы еще так простояли, не замечая ничего вокруг, если бы Китти не оттащила бы Алверса подальше от Саммерса.

Как бы там ни было, вечер прошел мирно.

После того, как торт был благополучно съеден, Братство распрощалось с Роуг (а так же с Китти, со стороны Ленса), село в джип и уехало; все, кроме Ванды, которая сказала, что пойдет своим ходом.

По пути в комнату, именинница желала всем спокойной ночи, и предвкушала хороший и глубокий сон. Однако, чья-то рука остановила ее у самой двери.

- Логан?

- Знаешь, у меня тоже для тебя есть своего рода подарок.

- Да ну?

Логан усмехнулся:

- Пока вы пили чай, я учуял кое-кого. Кого-то знакомого, нам обоим, но все же постороннего. Он пробирался по-воровски, и я догадывался, зачем именно. Но решил его не останавливать… и не буду, сегодня, по крайней мере.

Роуг имела представление о чем он говорил, но один пункт остался неясным.

- Эээ, всмысле, «и не буду»?

- Спокойной ночи, Полосатик.

- Логан!

Но он просто отмахнулся, и скрылся за поворотом.

Удивленная Роуг зашла в комнату и сложила подарки на тумбочку (открытки были отправлены в саму тумбочку, а котенок с букетиком, как и предполагалось, на самую высокую полку шкафа).

Уложившись на кровать, девушка почувствовала, чтов комнате холоднее обычного. Она встала и заметила, что окно было отрыто. Она хотела его закрыть, но ей так и не удалось это сделать: на полу, под окном, ее внимание привлекла алая роза и сиреневый конверт. Ей не нужна была подпись, чтобы узнать, от кого это.

Она подняла цветок и вдохнула его аромат; потом, насладившись запахом, она раскрыла конверт. В нем лежала простая, чистая, белая открытка; внутри девушка обнаружила карту, Даму Червей, и надпись: «С Днем Рождения, Ma Belle, жди меня к полуночи»

Роуг тут же метнулась к тумбочке и посмотрела на время: «12:01»

Ни одна мысль не успела пронестись в ее голове, как услышала за спиной тихий, но самоуверенный голос:

- Bon nuit, ma cherie.

Черт, день рожденья – это самый лучший праздник в году!


End file.
